vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Novels
Info V is a science fiction franchise created by American writer, producer and director Kenneth Johnson about an invading alien race known as the "Visitors" – reptilian humanoids disguised as human beings – trying to take over Earth, and the human Resistance group attempting to stop them. It debuted in 1983 as the two-part television miniseries V, written and directed by Johnson. It was followed in 1984 by a three-part miniseries, V: The Final Battle, and a one-hour weekly television series, V (sometimes referred to as V: The Series) during the 1984-85 television season. A common misconception is that the title V is an abbreviation for the Visitors. Instead, it refers to the "V for Victory" sign; in the original 1983 miniseries, several resistance fighters are shown spray painting the V sign over the Visitors' propaganda posters. Novel Information V spun off a series of original novels, including a novelization of the first two miniseries combined into one story. Unusually, most of the original novels that followed did not feature characters from the TV series, but rather focused on battles against the alien invaders in other parts of the world. While the series was on the air, new novels were published once a month by Pinnacle Paperbacks. In 1987-88, a new series of novels was published by Tor. The first three books were republished in 1994. Thematic Book List *'V' - Published May 1984 :A basic adaptation of the V: The Mini-Series, as well as V: The Final Battle. There are some differences between the novel and the televised miniseries, including the deaths of several characters who are still alive in the televised version. This includes Chris Faber, leading to confusion about his return in V: The Series. Kadjem's Notes: Anything contradicted by the other theme sources, especially the Mini-Series' is not thematic. *'V: East Coast Crisis' - Published September 1984 :Set in New York and Washington D.C., the book begins with the gargantuan Mother Ship (aka the New York Mothership) arriving on Earth. The commander, Roger, and his subordinates, Angela and Jennifer, arrive and after the Visitors are revealed to be something evil, the resistance group named White Christmas is formed to combat them. They now have to face Roger's devious plan: to surpass the human food storage by emptying one of New York's neighborhoods next to their chemical plants. Kadjem's Notes: This is where we gain the name of the President, and the following characters: Denise Daltry, Peter Forsythe, Lauren Stewart, Hannah Donnenfield, and Jennifer. We could also introduce other characters from this book, including Sari Jones, Lisa, Mitchell Loomis), Joey Vitalle, and others. *'V: The Pursuit of Diana' Published December 1984 :The LA Resistance tries to revive those stored on the Mother Ship after capturing it in the events of the first book. However they are faced with the converted government, and several of the "sixth column", survivors on board the mothership still loyal to Diana, who has escaped capture on board. Kadjem's Notes: Much of this book is contradicted by the Series, but parts of it, like the fact that some Visitors are immune to the Dust, are thematic. *'V: The Chicago Conversion' Published January 1985 :In Chicago, the Visitors' grip on the Earth has been freed with the release of the Red Dust, a biological germ that takes the physical and tangible appearance of a red-colored powder. . The Dust causes near-instant death to Visitors, but can cause mutation, sterility and ultimately, death, to all life in excessive amounts. Prior to this event, High Captain Gerald manages to finally storm the resistance, but with little success, as they were currently liberating the Chicago Art Museum, the Visitors' ground base. Seconds before the commander of the Chicago Mothership, Alicia, calls him back for withdrawal (after the Red Dust is deployed), he is able to distribute anti-toxin from the resistance base into his shock troopers. :Though Alicia is frustrated at her subordinate, she gives him a chance to redeem himself, which Gerald jumps at, as unknowingly to Alicia, . Her plan is to convert the resistance, and "unlock the key" to regaining Chicago. Kadjem's Notes: The Jennifer that dies in this book, is NOT the Fifth Column Leader Jennifer from the East Coast Crisis. *'V: The Florida Project' Published February 1985 :The Visitors undertake a plan to create a human-reptilian hybrid in the Everglades to wipe out the resistance. Kadjem's Notes: Ham Tyler and Chris Faber make a big impact on this book! Plus, we meet Medea for the first time. *'V: The Crivit Experiment' Published May 1985 :The Visitors are gaining information, by cloning and replicating human tissues; and through the conversion process, by Commander Andrew. Kadjem's Note: Crivits are explained, and this one ICly happened after the Mush opened, in the timeline. Non-Thematic Book List Kadjem's Note: Almost none of the information in these books can be considered Thematic. The only thing we have ever used, to the best of my knowledge, is the name Fieh Chan. That is not to say that we may not borrow some of the information in the books for future use. *'V: Prisoners and Pawns' Published March 1985 :Lydia and Diana try to wrestle power from each other while trying to get the resistance out of the way. The resistance find that there might be collaborators in their group. *'V: The Alien Swordmaster' Published April 1985 :Tomoko Jones is revived to become the consort of the fearsome Fieh Chan, Visitor Commander of Tokyo. Meanwhile, her husband finds a plot to capture the Earth's martial arts masters for conversion. *'V: The New England Resistance' Published June 1985 :A human scientist tries to test a toxin that he developed, and that could help decimate the Visitors.Tipped off by a human collaborator, the Visitors arrive in New England, desperate to destroy this new threat to their renewed invasion of Earth. The local Resistance is then picked off, and a new group of resistance fighters ends up being formed. *'V: Death Tide' Published July 1985 :The Resistance works on a new version of the red dust that lives in seaweed and thus protects the planet's water, while also trying to coax a strain to live in land-based vegetation; Diana works on a defoliant that will destroy the seaweed. Marjorie Donovan returns. *'V: The Texas Run' Published September 1985 :the Texas resistance has been weakened by Commander Garth and his batch of Shock Troopers. Set after the tv episode "Visitors choice". *'V: Path to Conquest' Published September 1987 :The resistance of the East Coast, and the free zone, are in danger, if Project Icewind,part one of a new two pronged scheme by Diana to first radically alter the earths weather, and then contaminate our oil reserves with a new bacteria, rendering it both useless as a fuel and dangerous to humans too, is put into action. *'V: To Conquer the Throne' Published November 1987 :Great Britain is to become the Visitor's conquest and the launching pad for them to conquer the entire Earth. *'V: The Oregon Invasion' Published January 1988 :The Visitors initiate a fourth invasion in Oregon. *'V: Below the Threshold' Published March 1988 :Lewis is a Natural, a Visitor who wants to live in peace with the humans in Freeport, a city without red dust. But humans in Freeport are in danger of being controlled by the Visitors, through a local tv station. *'V: Symphony of Terror' Published May 1988 :The Jones family (from previous novel The Alien Swordmaster) enlisted by Juliet Parrish,goes to Washington DC, to uncover the plans of an Visitor spy who has a new visitor created metal alloy, Papinium, which is impervious to the Red dust, which he is using to coat secret tunnels into the free zone with, thus freeing up those areas to renewed visitor invasion. *'V: The Second Generation' Published February 2008 :Twenty years after the original miniseries, the Visitors are in de facto control of Earth, and life across the planet is analogous to living under the Nazis in occupied Paris. In response to the message sent at the end of the original miniseries, the Resistance—which has been slowly losing ground for years, especially after Diana's "Great Purge", is contacted by another alien race, the insect-like Zedti. However, their actions trigger suspicions among the human fighters. The novel ends on a note of uncertainty, with the fate of the world seemingly in the hands of The Zedti. Kadjem's Note: NONE OF THIS WILL EVER BE THEMATIC Gallery V-Novel.jpg|V: The Novel V-EastCoast.jpg|V: The East Coast Crisis V-Pursuit.jpg|V: The Pursuit of Diana V-Chicago.jpg|V: The Chicago Conversion V-Florida.jpg|V: The Florida Project V-Prisoners.jpg|V: Prisoner and Pawns V-Alien.jpg|V: The Alien Swordmaster V-Crivit.jpg|V: The Crivit Experiment V-New-England.jpg|V: The New England Resistance V-Death.jpg|V: Death Tide V-Texas.jpg|V: The Texas Run V-Path.jpg|V: Path to Conquest V-Conquer.jpg|V: To Conquer the Throne V-Oregon.jpg|V: The Oregon Invasion V-Threshold.jpg|V: Below the Threshold V-Symphony.jpg|V: Symphony of Terror V-SecondGen.jpg|V: The Second Generation Category:News-Files Category:Theme